Songs of the Night
by Avandev
Summary: Bella and Edward are married with a child. After a strange incident one night, Bella develops a craving for blood and loses all memory. Edward finds her but can she fall in love with him again? And what does Edward mean about his family's secret?
1. To Hell and Back

**A/N: School's reopening so I might not be able to update for a long time. Enjoy!**

* * *

To Hell and Back

It felt like I was being burnt alive. As if molten lava was coursing through my veins; as if acid was consuming every inch of my skin. My eyeballs rolled back in their sockets and I was delirious.

Spasms rocked my body almost incessantly. Every part of me hurt, but the pain seemed to amass in the centre of my body–my heart. It hurt the most. The pain was so intense; I thought my chest was going to burst open. This was something I never thought I would ever experience. I could feel nothing else, only pain. Nothing else exists but pain.

I grasped for something to hold on to, but there was nothing close to me. Ragged gasps tore through my chest and I prayed that it would end, but the pain kept coming. I even hoped for death, something quick so that I wouldn't have to suffer like this.

It was an eternity before I could feel the pain fading away. Gradually, it came in waves and I was able to cling to consciousness even if it was only by a little. The first time I opened my eyes, I thought I was dreaming.

I was lying flat down on my back in an alleyway of some sort. My arms were covered in a mixture of dirt and grime. I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair–a tangled mess. It was almost pitch black around me except for the faint glow of a street lamp not too far away, but strangely, I could see everything clearly as if it were daylight. I looked around but nothing screamed with recognition.

_What am I doing here?_

***

_I am walking when someone__–__or something__–__appears in front of me. He smiles and says something to me. All of a sudden, he starts laughing__–_

_I'm running away. Something about him scared me. Irrational, maybe, but even his presence invites fear. A voice keeps calling me inside my head, taunting me. I try screaming but no one is there__–_

_I end up in a labyrinth of alleyways. Dead ends are everywhere, at every turn, and every time I think I have lost him, he appears again. I realize something: I can't get away__–_

_He holds me by the neck, mesmerizes me with his eyes. His voice soothes me in my head. Even though I yearn to get away, I can't. I tilt back my head as he plunges his teeth deep into my flesh__–_

_I crawl away. Behind me terrible noises break through the stillness of the night. I escape from the nightmare before the flames completely devour me. I hear screams before everything becomes an inconceivable blur__…_

I racked my brains, trying to figure out what had happened; trying to remember what had happened, but everything came in short glimpses. There were missing bits everywhere_–_so much that I couldn't think of where it all adds up.

I had no access to my memories.

Was it a snatch thief? _No, my purse is still here._ A rapist? _I'm still wearing all my clothes._ Murderer? _Maybe._ I tried random guessing but nothing matched what had happened. It was dawn when I gave up and decided to go home.

I rose slowly, expecting my body to be stiff from spending the night on hard tarmac, but I stood with much ease. My footfalls were without any sound and I wasn't cold even without a jacket. I made my way easily out onto the streets even though I was lost before.

Something was wrong.

***

It was a strange feeling_–_like being in a new body. It was still me but…somewhat different. I thought I'd almost walked into a lamp post in front of me, but when I blinked, it was a hundred feet away.

Everything was in slow motion for me. I could hear the sound of rushing water from the sewage system metres underground; I could see a fly flying past, even count the number times its wings beat in a second. After all that, the most surprising thing was my sense of smell.

I could smell everything in a three kilometer radius; even farther if the wind was blowing in the right direction. Anything from the smell of food cooking in a nearby diner to the smell of someone taking care of his ahem…business, in the comfort of his home a few streets away.

The most intriguing thing was a new scent. It was overpowering and impossibly enticing. Other scents were dull compared to it. I felt my senses heighten, if that was even possible. It triggered a new feeling, a combination of hunger and thirst, something not even the smell of food had been able to. It was frightening to want something so badly this way.

I had no choice but to follow it.

***

The first of the suns rays were already visible over the horizon. I followed the distinct scent that I had picked up earlier and headed towards my target. I was drawing closer to it. Even though I didn't know what it was, I could feel it near me.

Closer…Closer…

It was just around the corner now. The smell was getting stronger and stronger.

Nearer…Nearer…

My lips curled back, baring my teeth. I dropped to a low crouch, poised to pounce at a moment's notice, and waited for the prey to approach.

Snarls ripped furiously through my chest. My eyes followed the car as it moved. When it finally passed in front of me, I sprung through the air and landed on top of the car.

Everything seemed to fast forward after that.

I remember ripping out the car roof with my bare hand, crumpling it and sending it crashing towards the wall like a piece of paper.

I remember people screaming. A mother unthinkingly protecting her child with her own body. The father turning around and shouting, unable to believe what he was seeing.

I, myself, reaching out reaching for the mother's neck, unable to resist the unquenchable urge. Taking in the scent that had took possession of my body that is without any influence of rational thought.

That's when the car crashed.

The impact caught me off guard, but I managed to jump off in time. The accident shocked some sense into me, but it went away all at once when I saw the bright crimson liquid flowing from the wound on the man's neck.

Instinct kicked in and I couldn't restrain myself. I cradled his head in my hands and pressed my lips onto the wound on his neck, sucking the warm blood.

The taste was nothing I could have ever imagined. Once I began, I couldn't stop. A little bit was not satisfying enough. I latched onto the man and sucked harder and harder…

I turned around.

The little girl was sobbing; her eyes were wide with fear. I reached out to her, but she cowered away and buried her face into her mother's blouse. She let out soft whimper when my fingers touch her. She felt warm.

"Mommy, wake up…wake up, mommy, please," she cried.

It hurt me to see her this way. A child should never have to see something like this and I was the one who did it to her. My body shook violently and I turned away.

I let out a strangled choke at the sight of the father. I could still taste his blood on my tongue. What monster had I become? Did I kill him?

I strained my ears to hear, but there were no approaching cars. I couldn't just leave them like this. Nobody would find them, like nobody had found me. I have to help them or I might lose my humanity forever.

I listened for a pulse and heard one, though faint, from both the father and mother. There was still hope.

I picked up the father carefully to avoid any more damage and held him to the side of my body.

"Don't hurt my daddy." It was the little girl.

I nodded and picked up the mother in the same way. I turned to the girl. "Hold onto my neck," I told her and she obeyed. "I won't hurt you, not any more," I added for my own sake and ran as fast as I could to the hospital.

***

"Thank you," the little girl whispered as I set her down. I nodded but couldn't say anything.

I couldn't tell if she knew I was the one who did this to her, to her parents. In her eyes was a purity then only a child could posses. I worried that I have tainted it.

I waited in the shadows for someone to find them. I had left them in front of the hospital. Before I turned to leave, the girl caught my eye and smiled at me. If she knew I was the perpetrator, she didn't hold a grudge.

I smiled back, a bittersweet type of smile, and fled.

When I stopped to think, I remembered an image reflected in the little girl's sapphire eyes. It was a pair of eyes. They were the eyes of the man from the night before_–_and the last thing I saw that night.

Those pair of eyes, blood red, belonged to that monster, and now, they were mine.

* * *

**Please read my other story,** Love, Perhaps**, and tell me if I should stick to writing that type of stories or if this was better. Review!!!!!**


	2. Saviour

**Again, I can't think of any names for Bella's saviour, so, I decided on Joseph. It's a good old name, right? Suggestions are welcomed and needed, but if you think it's alright, let me know too! Hope you enjoy!!**

**Saviour**

One week later.

I bit my lip and forced myself to bite down on the piece of waffle I had ordered. I gagged the minute that thing landed on my tongue, but since the owner was looking, I dutifully swallowed. It was the worst thing I've ever tasted.

The next bite wasn't any better.

Dismayed, I spit it out and started examining the wad of food on my plate, poking here and there with my fork. I knew I was hungry, but I couldn't ingest even a bit of it. I swallowed the saliva in my mouth. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

I sighed, leaving the exact amount of money on the table, and was about to leave when someone grabbed my arm. I turned to look and he lowered his sunglasses, revealing his eyes.

Blood red.

The same colour as my eyes.

And those of the man that made me this way.

My jaw dropped. I felt rage rise inside of me, a big, bubbling cauldron of pure fury. How dare him! After all he made me go through that night; he's showing up in front of me with that stupid smile on his face!

_Who does he think he is?_

He reaches out a hand. "Hello, I am Joseph. It's nice to meet you‒" I clenched my fists and a growl rose to my throat.

I made a move to hit him, but he move aside, dodging it easily. I raised my fist to make another hit.

"It's not nice to hit your rescuer, you know," he said with a frown.

I lowered my arm. My brow creased with confusion. _Rescuer?_

"W-What?" I said incredulously. People were starting to gawk. Realizing that, I leaned towards him and whispered in a low voice. "What the hell _happened_ that night? Who_ are_ you?"

"I saved you," he explained slowly, as if I was unable to understand him, with a raised eyebrow. "Don't you remember?"

I looked at him and shook my head slowly.

No.

***

"Why did you save me?" Since I met Joseph, I've wondered why he saved me. "What was _I_ to you?" _What am I to you?_

He shrugged. "I'm not sure," He took of his sunglasses now that we were out of the public eye. He turned his head and looked at me. "You look like someone I knew," he stated simply.

We sat in silence for a while. I had something I wanted to ask him; it was on the tip of my tongue, but somehow I couldn't bring myself to ask him. I was afraid to know the truth.

"What were you doing just now," Joseph asked suddenly. "At the diner?"

"I was hungry, so I thought…" For some reason, he laughed at this.

I didn't get the joke. "What's so funny?" I said, looking directly at his face, really noticing him for the first time.

He was handsome, even with the red eyes. Long lashes framed his eyes and there were bruise-like dark shadows underneath them. His hair was a midnight black and his skin, literally the palest I've ever seen, stood in stark contrast with it. His chiselled features were perfect, flawless. He was taller than me by almost a head and surprisingly charismatic.

I watched as he opened his mouth, but hesitated.

"You don't know," he said solemnly. "Do you?"

"No," I snapped angrily. "Ever since that day, I don't remember anything. Nothing makes sense to me any more! I don't sleep, I can't eat even though I'm starving, I almost murdered someone, and you know what? I think I'm going fucking crazy!"

Joseph stared at the ground, but said nothing.

"What," I took a deep breath and forced the question out. "What _am _I? What kind of creatures or we?"

He sighed. "We are undead," he said softly. "Better known as vampires."

"Vampires," I repeated. There was no humour in his voice. He meant it.

He stood and put on his sunglasses. "Come," he held out a hand. "It's time you got something to eat."

I took his hand with a feeling of dread. Somehow, I don't think I'm going to enjoy this.

***

I entered the dark alley with Joseph right behind me. It reminded what had happened that night. The parts I remember, anyway.

He nodded for me to go forward.

There was somebody, a homeless person, sleeping against the wall. Immediately, I understood what he wanted me to do.

I turned to him, my eyes wide, shaking my head furiously.

"No!" I shrieked at him. "I won't do it." I started to leave, but he caught my arm.

"Be reasonable, Bella." He said evenly. I faced him. _Be reasonable, Bella_, that sounded really familiar. "We aren't given a choice."

"There will be no one to mourn for him when he dies." He picked up a shard of glass and walked over to the person. He was still sleeping when Joseph slid the piece horizontally across his throat without a second thought. Seconds later, the man was nothing but a lifeless body.

Blood flowed from the gash, staining the front of the man's shirt. The smell wafted from the corpse and my breath caught in my throat. The thirst was surfacing again. I tried to resist, but it was overpowering. I succumbed, my thoughts reduced to that of an animal.

I stumbled forward and grabbed the back of his throat, bringing it to my face. I bent down to drink‒

"Bella!" A voice called out from behind. "Stop!"

I whipped my head back, furious of the sudden interruption. A growl escaped from my throat.

As I caught sight of his face, a sense of recognition rose inside of me. _Who is this person? _

The thirst evaporated. I dropped everything and stood up, my gaze focused on the man's face.

"Be reasonable, Bella," he said. "You don't want to do this." _So_ that's_ where I've heard it before._

Meanwhile, a low growl came from Joseph, one the human could not hear. He was hidden in the shadows, crouched on the ground, ready to strike.

My eyes flickered in between the two men. I realized something sickening‒the human‒he was oblivious to the danger that approached.

Suddenly, Joseph bared his teeth and sprang towards the stranger with blinding speed.

I made a split second decision.

Before Joseph could touch him, I put myself in front of the stranger, protecting him. I didn't know what prompted me to do so, but I did it.

Joseph was entirely focused on his prey. He didn't see me.

The hit took the breath from my lungs. I flew backwards into the brick wall, crumbling it. A sound equivalent to truck slamming into a concrete wall was produced.

Not quite used to being a vampire, it surprised me that I wasn't dead.

I pulled myself from the rubble and ran instinctively to the human. "Are you alright, Edward?" He nodded.

What I said surprised me. How did I know his name when he'd never told me? I've never met him before today.

Joseph walked up behind me and grabbed my arm. "What did you do that for?" he snapped at me and shot a glare at Edward. "Why are you protecting him?"

"I don't know," I said. "Maybe for the same reason you saved _me._" Joseph loosened his grip but didn't let go.

I was surprised when Edward spoke.

"Bella," he said. "It's time to go home."

I sucked in a sharp breath. "What?" Home? Looking at his face, I saw no signs that he was telling a lie, there was nothing but sincerity. Was it possible that I belonged somewhere, that I really do have a home?

He reached for my hand, and for some reason, I let him take it. His skin was warm to touch. It felt nice.

He started to pull me away, but Joseph was holding on to my other arm. I was dangling in between two choices. To go with Joseph, someone that was similar to me, someone who knew what I was, what we both were; or to go with Edward, somebody who I don't know, but seems familiar, someone who can take me to my home.

I closed my eyes for a second, but I knew the decision was already made. I pulled away from Joseph and let Edward lead me away.

"Let's go," I said.

Behind me, Joseph stood with resignation, his eyes downcast.

"Don't go," he said softly. "Please."

I took one last look at his face and left. Possibly, for home.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review!**

* * *


End file.
